The AU House
by AP100
Summary: COMPLETE! Summary: Lincoln meets an alternate version of himself that takes Lincoln through multiple AUs for the Loud House. T for some certain AUs being not so friendly in appearance or personality. Major Amounts of 4th Wall breaking. (More than expected)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Void

Chapter 1: Meeting Void

 **WARNING: 90% of the following text contains extreme levels of 4th wall breaking.**

 **I also do not own Loud House, who does is in the Author Note at the end of the chapter so that this story doesn't get deleted.**

Let's go to Lincoln and see what he has to say to us readers.

Lincoln: Nothing like a day in the Loud House, and I mean NOTHING is like a day in the loud house. With a family like mine, well, I assume you know what it's like, considering we're so popular among you people.

Luan: Knock Knock.

Lincoln: Luan?

Luan: Yes it's me, open the door.

Lincoln: 1 minute please.

After a bit, he opens it.

Lincoln: Yes?

Luan: Come on, let's go eat breakfast.

Luna: Yeah bro, you need it.

Lincoln goes downstairs and eats his breakfast at the good ol table. After he was done, he went back to his room to find a particular someone standing in there... HIMSELF

Lincoln: Okay, am I hallucinating from that prank Luan pulled on me that one time?

?: No, but that was really bad, she's still grounded for it.

Lincoln: Okay, but who are you, and why do you look like me, except made out of Phosphor Slime?

(AN: That's a liquid that is very shiny, especially in the center)

?: I am an alternate version of you.

Lincoln: Your one of those AU thingies that mostly focus on that game Undertale?

?: Yeah basically, but there are AUs being made about you too, and I'm Void.

Lincoln: Void?

Void: Yes, I was created by the author of this story, not my point, the thing is, you think you have it rough, well, wait till you see some of these other AUs about you.

Lincoln: Alright.

Void: Alright, but first I'll take to my... room.

Void teleports them into a room where all the walls, floor, and roof had the same purple with yellow stars pattern.

Void: A little tacky, but you really should see this.

Lincoln: Normally I would probably be acting like a mad man and screaming, but trust me, that prank made me see worse than this.

Void: I know that, I'm a version of you that watches over all AUs.

Lincoln: Oh, so you're basically this guy?

Lincoln pulls out a picture of a character on the internet.

Void: That's more of my role, but my powers are more of this guy.

Void pull out a pic of a different character.

Lincoln: Okay.

Void: Alright, let's get this started.

Void turns on a machine that shows painted pictures of the alternate universes.

Void: We will be here a while, so I'll stop time in the Classic Universe.

Void taps the picture that has Lincoln in front of the classic logo, and hits the Pause button.

Lincoln: So what's the point here?

Void: We're going to be checking out other AUs so you can be prepared in case I appear in another story.

Lincoln: Are the other versions of Me aware of this?

Void: Well now they are, cause of the script.

Lincoln: Alright, which one are we going to anyway?

Void: Whichever you want.

Lincoln Pointed to a picture of him wearing a black sweater with a red skull and red lightning bolt, who had red eyes, and 2 sharp buck teeth like Classic Lincoln's.

Void: You sure, everyone there is not... the nicest person.

Lincoln: I'm absolutely sure.

Void: Alright, let's go.

They Entered and found themselves in a snowy place.

AN: That's chapter 1. Loud House owned by Nick, Undertale owned by Toby Fox, Void Lincoln owned by me and inspired by Ink Sans (owned by Comyet) and Error Sans (owned by Canyon Queen).


	2. Chapter 2: The First AU Part 1

Chapter 2: The First AU(pt.1)

 **The AU after this will be from another person, so when I get to it, be sure to check that person's work.**

 **This version of this AU is owned by Me. If Somebody else has a different one, I made my own in case.**

Lincoln: What is this place?

Void: Welcome to... The Evil House! *faces readers* All rights of THIS version go to the Author, any other version of it is not included.

Lincoln: Wait, Evil?

Void: Yeah, in this universe, everybody is evil-like, and you're the second-most-evil around, look.

We cut to the Loud's front yard.

Evil Lucy: Why do you want to kill me?

Bandit: Because I really need to meet you're bro face-to-face, and you're in my way.

?: Right here.

Evil Lincoln pops from behind Evil Lucy and punches the Bandit in the face, sending her flying.

Evil Lincoln: Lucy, you better get inside, I got to give reports.

Evil Lucy: Right.

Back to the hiding spot

Lincoln: Reports, to who?

Void: The only person in this world more evil than you, The Queen.

Lincoln: Who's that?

Void: Her identity is still out of my reach, but it's defiantly not somebody you know in your universe.

Lincoln: Okay, that makes me feel better.

Void: Come on, let's go.

At the castle

Evil Lincoln: Here are the reports.

Queen: Excellent work, I see nobody has escaped recently, and how are your sisters?

Evil Lincoln: Their fine, I'm training 6 of them, in fact, that's why I found this girl. *pushes the bandit from earlier to the Queen.

Queen: *grabs her* I'll make sure she's in jail immediately. You should go home.

Evil Lincoln: Of course Your Highness.

Back at the House Area, in the Hiding Spot

Void: So what did you think?

Lincoln: I think this version of me is nuts, he's working for an adult when he's 11.

Void: It's better than you think. Now we go meet him.

Lincoln: Good to know this isn't a paradox causing situation.

In front of the Yard.

Evil Lincoln: Huh? Oh, it's you Void, who's this version of me?

Lincoln: I believe Void said Classic Lincoln.

Evil Lincoln: Oh, you're the original.

Void: I may have said some things to each AU about you.

Lincoln: Of course, also, is it Winter here?

Evil Lincoln: Late Fall, the snow around here is as evil as the Queen.

The Door creaks, so Void and Classic Lincoln Hide.

Evil Luna: You coming in?

Evil Lincoln: Yes, and if Lola and Lana are fighting again, tell them I said knock it off.

Evil Luna: You got it.

Evil Luna goes in.

Lincoln: *comes out of the bush* Luna looks more metal than before with all the Red and Black.

Evil Lincoln: Yeah, what color does the Luna in your universe wear?

Lincoln: Purple.

Evil Lincoln: Awesome, I'm sure it's an amazing color in your world.

Lincoln: This Universe is called "The Evil House", you don't seem Evil.

Evil Lincoln: I'm evil on the Job, and when my sisters are fighting.

Lincoln: Nice.

Evil Lincoln: Also *whispers*.

Lincoln: What?

Evil Lincoln: I said...

Lincoln: No no no. Don't say it again. Especially not at a volume where the script types it out.

Evil Lincoln: Oh, duh. *said while softly slapping his forehead*

Lincoln: I saw you save Lucy. That was really nice for a universe like this.

Evil Lincoln: Yeah, I have her in training, and I would never let my sisters get injured, sure I punish them for doing bad things..

Lincoln: Hold It. YOU punish them?

Evil Lincoln: Yeah, I'm the most evil of us 11 kids, so by one of the rules of this world, I'm kinda like their Boss.

Lincoln: Combined with what you whispered, you're position is weird, what happened to your Parents?

Evil Lincoln: They're still alive, the Authority Chain goes, Queen, Parents, Me, My Sisters.

Lincoln: Than why didn't they send those reports?

Evil Lincoln: They're a little out of Me and the Queen's Employee/Employer business.

Lincoln: So, wait, if the most evil Kid is in charge of the others, then Ronnie Anne..

Evil Lincoln: Is in charge of Bobby.

Lincoln: So is everything here reverse?

Void: Not exactly, believe me, there ARE families where the oldest is the most evil, but it just happens to not be the case sometimes.

Lincoln: Hey wait a minute, speaking of you, what were those pictures where I was next to 1 of...

Void: It's best we ignore those AUs when we get back to the Void Room.

Evil Lincoln: Right, well, what's your business here?

Void: I'm here to show Classic here all the things in your world.

Evil Lincoln: Oh, well let me show you.

AN: That's the end of part 1 of Chapter 2, part 2 coming in 1 or 2 days. All credits on chapter 1, now for the new stuff, I don't know who created the original version of The Evil House if I was not the inventor of it, so I made this VERSION of it, so that I don't steal anything. Inspiration from the Underfell AU created by The AU Community. My version of Evil Lincoln especially inspired by Underfell Sans and Underfell Papyrus, both also owned by The AU Community.


	3. Chapter 2: The First AU Part 2

Chapter 2: The First AU(pt.2)

 **All credits for previously appearing content on previous chapters.**

Evil Lincoln: Here.

Lincoln: Coffee?

Evil Lincoln: Yeah, after all, as I'm sure every Lincoln has said at one point. "I like my coffee..."

Classic and Evil Lincolns: "How I like my soul..."

Classic, Evil, and Void: "Black!"

Lincoln: But I only said that as a joke for Lucy.

Void Lincoln: Doesn't mean you were lying now does it?

Lincoln: Whatever. *drinks and literally throws the cup in the nearby city trash* So what now?

Evil Lincoln: You guys hide, I'll bring Luna out for her guard training.

A little bit later

Evil Luna: So, we're looking for people who want to kill us or the Queen?

Evil Lincoln: That's right. I'll go that way, and let me know if you see one.

After a few minutes, Evil Luna finds one approaching the house, where she was told to stand while Evil Lincoln was standing in the castle Guard Hall.

Evil Luna: *texting* _Hey Bro, found one out here, just using a bat, want me to take care of it?_

Response: _Yes, I'll be there in a minute._

Evil Luna then attacks the Rouge with her Reinforced Guitar, designed for slamming into people, and strikes the man down.

Evil Luna: Bro, I got one!

Evil Lincoln: Nice work Luna, you get to know the secret. *whispers*

Evil Luna: Whoa, that's a real good one, you want me handle anything at the house?

Evil Lincoln: No, you deserve rest. *grabs the Rouge* And YOU deserve jail time.

After the same process of going to the Queen.

Evil Lincoln: Anything else you need to see?

Lincoln: Yeah, I've seen Luna, but what are the others like?

Evil Lincoln: *Pulls out a photo* Check it.

Lily looked rather the same, only with the same Red Eyes of every Evil House AU resident.

Lisa was wearing a black sweater instead of her green one under her lab coat.

Lola was wearing a black dress with a red stripe, and her tiara was more pointed than curvy.

Lana was also really similar, though her under-shirt below the overalls was red.

Lucy really didn't change at all, just that her white stripes on her sleeves and leggings were red, though, in the mirror, she looked like everything that was black was red, and the stripes were back to white.

Lynn's jersey has black where the white was, and the 1 on it had devil horns. Her sneakers were also classic spiky cleats.

Luan was really different, her shirt was black, she had a red skirt & socks instead of yellow, and all her Cherry Blossom squirt flowers were Black Roses, but probably most notably, and the least important, no braces.

Luna was also wearing a black shirt, only this one has a red skull instead of a white one, and a black skirt with red bands instead of white bands, her boots were also black, and her guitar, red and black, and more durable to double as a weapon.

Leni was also quite different, she was wearing almost all red, except her earrings and sunglasses were black/had a black frame respectively.

Lori has a big black shirt that said "Hardcore Sister" in red, her shorts were black, and red earrings.

Lincoln: Sweet Cheese they are so different like that.

Evil Lincoln: Really?

Lincoln: What's with all the red and black here?

Evil Lincoln: Queen's Royal Colors.

Lincoln: Okay, well, it's weird to say bye to yourself, so, yeah.

Evil Lincoln: Yeah yeah.

Void Lincoln: Let's go. *teleports himself and Classic Lincoln back to the Void room*

Lincoln: Alright buddy, one question, when you made that universe, why did you *whispers about the thin Evil Linc whispered earlier*

Void Lincoln: Do you know how hard it is to avoid that in that kind of low-moral world? In your world it's so easy.

Lincoln: Ah whatever, where we going next?

Void Lincoln: Let's go the opposite direction and meet a version of you who's quite nice.

They once again find themselves in another AU.

Lincoln: Bud, if you keep doing that without warning, I'm going to spit up Coffee on your Black Soul.

Void Lincoln: Psh, Welcome to... Oh hey look, there's Lily over there!

AN: And that wraps up Chapter 2, all Evil Loud kid's designs owned by me, if anybody can guess the AU they're in now, well then you know Loud House AUs very well, and it's not even a wide known concept yet.


	4. Chapter 3: The AU of a Bigger Heart

Chapter 3: The AU of a Bigger Heart

 **Previous appearing content has credit in chapter of first appearance, new appearances will have credits at the end of the chapter.**

Void Lincoln: Welcome to... Oh hey look there's Lily!

Lincoln turns to see a teenager in lavender clothing with pale-blond hair covering one eye.

Lincoln: That teenager is Lily?

Void Lincoln: Yes.

Lincoln: Are you sure?

Void Lincoln: Yes, oh yeah, it would help if I finished, Welcome to Age Swap, where you 11 kids were born in reverse order.

Lincoln: Wait, but that means I'm sill in the middle though.

Void Lincoln: That IS true, but due to a certain reason behind their personalities matching up with their new ages, well, let's just say it's easier to handle than all-time fighting, which gives you resting time, and you are also really nice now.

Lincoln: So much for the saying about the coffee.

Void Lincoln: Oh trust me, there IS a mean side, it's just hard to get out, see look, there's you with Luan, who is now 6 because of backward order.

A.S. Lincoln: Hey kid, how are your puns working along.

A.S. Luan: I can't think of too many.

A.S. Lincoln: Well sounds like you need a.. *he wraps his arms around her and lifts her* pick me up!

The Age Swap versions of Lincoln and Luan start laughing hysterically.

Hiding Spot

Lincoln: Well, looks like this me knows how to care about her jokes.

Void Lincoln: He, yeah, keep watching.

Loud Yard

A.S. Lincoln: Ey Big Lil, what's happening?

A.S Lily: Not much really, just seeing if our package came, but then I got lost in my thoughts.

Hiding Spot

Lincoln: It's so weird seeing Lily as a teen.

Void Lincoln: I know, the probability of this Universe existing is _astronomical._

A/N: It's obvious, but Italics is putting focus on the Italicized word.

Lincoln: Oh well, is there really much to see here?

Void Lincoln: Oh heck yeah, but first we need to meet this version of you.

Lincoln: I still can't believe another me said "Big Lil"

Void Lincoln: He calls everyone younger than him "Kid", he's a lot more laid back.

Lincoln: Well, it looks like it's safe.

Void Lincoln: You're kidding, the only reason it was safe in Evil House was because _nobody_ was around, here is different, we need to get to his room.

After a while, they DO make that plan a success, after the waiting game and Void's teleportation.

A.S. Lincoln: Whoa, when did you guys get in my house.

Lincoln: Like, 6 seconds.

A.S. Lincoln: *locks the bedroom door behind him* Oh, you're Classic right, Void said you were uptight.

Lincoln: Hey.

Void Lincoln: Compared to _him_ you are.

A.S. Lincoln: So, What's up, what brings you to my Universe?

Void Lincoln: Well, I was just showing Classic over here your universe.

A.S. Lincoln: Nice, I can give a tour if you want, I just need Void to handle transport.

Void Lincoln: Alright, let's go to a safe place.

All 3 are then teleported into the middle of the park, the tree ring.

A.S. Lincoln: Nice choice, park is closed today, and they only put guards on the edge of the park.

Lincoln: Why are you so relaxed all the time?

A.S. Lincoln: Lynn's not a problem as long as you give her a tennis ball, Lucy never bugs me, Lana always focuses on repair manuals, Lola being a teen in my world is just so full of herself she never leaves her room pretty much ever, Lisa is focused on experiments, and Lily is quiet, all the other ones are not a real pain, except when Leni tries lifting something.

Lincoln: At least in the last universe we were still in the normal order.

A.S. Lincoln: Where did you go before?

Void Lincoln: Evil House.

A.S. Oh, so you met Evil Us.

Lincoln: You know him?

A.S. Lincoln: Know him? _**I hate him!**_

A/N: Bold Tex is aggressive speech, like having that angry tone in your voice.

Lincoln: Why?

A.S. Lincoln: He's all about hurting people to the point where they can die just from having stress.

Lincoln: Are you a pacifist?

A.S. Lincoln: Now, believe me, **I have hurt people** , just not killed them.

Lincoln: Okay, Void Me, is every other version of me a sadist?

Void Lincoln: Only Evil, Hungry, and Killer.

Lincoln: Never mind Killer, you said Hungry? Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you saying there is a cannibal version of me!?

Void Lincoln: Not _exactly,_ but he _does_ eat _anything_ he can kill.

Lincoln: Right, we're not going there ever.

A.S. Lincoln: Guys, come on, don't you have questions?

Lincoln: Okay, you said Leni is a pain when she tries to lift things.

A.S. Lincoln: "Tries" is an understatement, she has super strength, just like the creator of our show, Chris Savino, originally designed her.

Lincoln: Okay, that was a big one.

A.S. Lincoln: So, what else?

Lincoln: Is your family the only one Age Swapped.

A.S. Lincoln: Yeah, why?

Lincoln: So, that means Ronnie is still our age, and you're with her?

A.S. Lincoln: Yeah, but how we met is probably different, She was trying to bully/prank me, but you know, I stood up for myself against her, something you didn't, sweet first move by the way, Void told me about it, and my world's Ronnie respected that I stood up against her, and we became friends, closer than friends, like you and your Ronnie, "Lame-O".

Void and Age swap laugh at the Original Lincoln we all know for a while, until Classic Linc just slapped Age Swap.

A.S Lincoln: You know, I would be screaming at you if that hurt, One can't physically hurt an alternate version of themselves.

Lincoln: Well duh, that's would basically be suicidal actions.

Void Lincoln: He's actually right. How did you know that's why I prevented one hurting versions of themselves?

Lincoln: I'm you, You're me, you know what I mean.

A.S. Lincoln: Anyway, what else?

Lincoln: You said she respected that you stood up against her?

A.S. Lincoln: She's not Classic Leni dude, she knows Bully vs Defender of equal strength is pointless.

Lincoln: Whatever, can we leave now?

Void Lincoln: Sure, we've seen everything we're allowed to. Should I teleport you home Swap?

A.S. Lincoln: Naw thanks, **I can get past the guards.**

Void Lincoln: Yeah we're going now thanks.

Void Teleports himself and classic back to the Void Room.

Lincoln: Relaxed huh?

Void Lincoln: Hey, I said he was Nicer than you, not weaker.

Lincoln: So where are we going next?

Void Lincoln: To a great friend of mine.

A/N: That was Age Swap, this version is more of a mixture of mine and the version created by Baby-Princess-Brat on DeviantArt, so be sure to check out her work if you liked this. I own the style of Age Swap Lincoln, inspired by Underswap Papyrus, who is owned by S41tyPr3tz31 on Youtube, I created this version of Age Swap Lincoln because Baby-Princess-Brat just made him the exact same as his normal version, everything else about Age Swap is owned by Baby-Princess-Brat.


	5. Bonus Scene: Meeting Anti-Void

Bonus Scene: Meeting Anti-Void

 **This is official to my story and takes place between chapters 3 and 4, as it is placed on the list.**

A/N: I apologize for this being short _er_ than other chapters, but I will get Chapter 4 done tomorrow.

 **All previous appearing content has credits on previous chapters, new stuff will be covered at the end of this Scene.**

Lincoln: An old friend?

Void Lincoln: Yeah, He's sorta like my brother, but he's another version of us, so not really.

Lincoln: Well what's that letter for?

Void Lincoln: I'm giving him it, I need him to run a task in your universe.

Lincoln: What task?

Void Lincoln: Retrieving somebody that will be important for the next AU.

We go to this mystery character's "residence."

?: Wha? *He carefully reads every word of the letter, making sure he knew what to do* If anyone left me a note, this is serious anomaly problems.

We go to the classic universe, where we see a familiar girl that everyone should know, Ronnie Anne.

Suddenly, she found herself in a blank white room with this mystery character in front of her.

Ronnie: Who are you, and why do you look familiar to somebody I know?

?: Look, all I know is I was given this letter to find you and leave you in this Anti-Void, until somebody picks you up.

Void Lincoln: That would be us Anti.

"Anti" turns around and sees Void and Classic Lincoln.

Anti: Anti-Void, how many times must I say it?

Lincoln: Who is this guy, and why is Ronnie Anne tied up in orange strings.

Void Lincoln: I told you, we need her for this next universe, it was by request.

Lincoln: Oh, well, that explains enough.

Ronnie: What request, and who are these people Lincoln?

Lincoln then tells her everything about what he has seen in his last, well, I can't say an amount of time, it loses meaning outside of Universes pretty fast, but every thing that was recent.

Ronnie: Okay, before you continue, am I dreaming, or possibly got a contact high?

Lincoln: Well, the only way to find out either of those would be to slap you.

Ronnie: Please don't do that, look, if you _promise_ it's the truth, then I believe you.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Do I let her out now?

Ronnie: Also, why does he look like you but actual albino?

Anti-Void Lincoln: Yeah, I better get us out of here before your bodies start deforming.

With that being said, Anti-Void teleports him and co. back to the Void Room.

Lincoln: What's so important that you needed to capture my... good friend?

Void Lincoln: It has something to do with the next universe.

Ronnie: Well tell us about it before I puke.

Lincoln: You get used to the pressure this room puts on your stomach.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Well, as Void was saying, the next universe involves around a change about you two.

Linc and Ronnie: And that is what?

Void Lincoln: You have swapped families.

Lincoln and Ronnie just stood there blankly.

Anti-Void Lincoln: And hair color.

A/N: That ends this Bonus Scene, Chapter 4 will be here tomorrow. Anti-Void Lincoln is owned by me and, like Void, Inspired by Ink(owned by Comyet) and Error(owned by CanyonQueen). Request by asperman1.


	6. Chapter 4: Family Swap

Chapter 4: Family Swap

 **Previous appearing content has credits on previous chapters, new content has credits at the end of the chapter.**

Lincoln: Alright then, let's go meet weird us so you can get Ronnie Anne home, and we can get to a universe with more sanity.

Anti-Void Lincoln: You got it.

They teleport there, in the middle of the park where F.S. Lincoln and Ronnie were at. Void stops time around them and goes to meet the two.

F.S. Lincoln: Void, who is, everybody?

Void: This is Classic Lincoln and Ronnie, and that's Anti-Void.

F.S. Ronnie: What the heck is all this?

Lincoln: Well, we could tell you but I doubt it will make sense.

F.S. Ronnie: Try me.

The give a long and deep explanation of everything that happened recently, and the creation of this universe, similar to how Classic Ronnie was told about this.

F.S. Ronnie: You were right, I don't buy one word of that, but if Lincoln Believes you I have to take it half seriously.

Lincoln: You look weird with white hair.

F.S. Ronnie: I know I do, that's why I wear this hood, where's your cover up you use in your "Alternate Universe"

Lincoln: Cover up? That's a laugh, I'm very comfortable with who I am, and if you're supposed to be like me, then you would be too.

Void Lincoln: Well, there isn't too much to see, we'll be here for only a little bit.

F.S. Lincoln: That's true, a universe with a small change like 2 people flipping places is less different than it sounds.

Ronnie: Now hold on, let me look at this.

F.S. Lincoln: What?

Ronnie: I'm just making sure I know what Lincoln looks like when he has a smaller amount of interesting stand outs.

F.S. Lincoln: Hey!

Ronnie: I'm just saying, without snow on the dome, you're really average.

F.S. Lincoln: Okay, but I still know something you could never understand, anyone else looking at me will know what I mean.

Lincoln: Uh huh.

Void Lincoln: Yeah.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Right here.

F.S. Ronnie: Well, despite not many knowing about my hair, I like it that I have a lot of interesting stand outs, and even if he's average, I still like him as much.

Ronnie: How much, just a good friend like Me and my universe's Lincoln?

F.S. Ronnie: Please, it's obvious you like each other more than that, just like we do.

Ronnie: Oh really?

Lincoln: Well, this got out hand very quickly.

Void Lincoln: Alright you two, each universe is specifically designed to be equal, and if one universe is no longer worthy of existing...

Anti-Void Lincoln: **I destroy it and recycle it's code for Void to make a new one!**

Classic and F.S. Lincoln: And We're sure that is the one thing you _don't_ want to happen our universes.

Ronnie: Alright, just got me mad.

F.S. Ronnie: So how did you meet?

Ronnie: I picked on him a lot, and let's just say, when I said to meet me face to face, he took it literally.

F.S. Lincoln: Nice, I just interested my Universe's Ronnie because of the way I was compared to my Brother.

Lincoln: Okay, this is something I was not expecting to see ever.

Ronnie: Hey Albino Boy, can you take us back yet?

Anti-Void Lincoln: Sure, this universe had a small change, it wouldn't take long to cover.

Lincoln: Then fill the rest of the chapter with the first third of the next AU.

Classic and F.S. Ronnie: The what?

Void Lincoln: Let's just go.

Void un-pauses the time around them and gets them out of that universe.

Ronnie: Can I go home now, you're freaking me out.

Void Lincoln: Anti.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Got it.

He takes Ronnie through the portal and drops her where he found her, and stops her time as soon as he leaves so that she doesn't stand there for a long amount of time.

Void Lincoln: So where do you want to go next?

Lincoln: Where the heck is this?

Lincoln Pulled out a drawing of him, but as usual, something was different.

Void Lincoln: You're going to laugh at that one.

The find themselves in a weird version of Royal Woods.

They then here a weird noise behind them.

?: YO WHAT UP BROS!?

Anti-Void Lincoln: Don't do that!

?: Bro, I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Get away from me.

Void Lincoln: Never mind him Eight Zero.

Lincoln: Who?

Void Lincoln: In this universe, everybody is basically acts like they still live in the 80s.

Lincoln: Well, that's interesting.

80s Lincoln: You bet is brah. You're classic aren't you? Well ain't dis da bomb diggity.

Lincoln: If he's from the 80s, why does he sound more 90s?

Void Lincoln: In this universe, the "90s" are just the new 80s tone.

80s Lincoln: That's right broseph, you best gets used to the way I am.

Lincoln: This is going to be a long time period equal to 1 hour.

A/N: That's all for this chapter, Family Swap requested (and created by) asperman1. 80s House created by The-Fresh-Knight on DeviantArt. My interpritation of how 80s Lincoln talks is based on Fresh Sans (owned by CanyonQueen).


	7. Chapter 5: 80s House

Chapter 5: 80s House

 **Previous appearing content has credits in previous chapters.**

Void Lincoln: Hey bud, this is the most cheerful version of you.

80s Lincoln: That's all ups in the right.

Lincoln: Okay, seriously, what is with you?

80s Lincoln: Oh, if only you knew what times like these were like bro-tato chip.

Lincoln: I'm seriously starting to hate you.

80s Lincoln: Hey that's cold, I'm just here to show you around.

Void Lincoln: And since Anti left, I have to guide you by myself.

80s Lincoln: I'll help, after all, my power is almost up to yours.

Lincoln: That is the most normal sentence you said.

80s Lincoln: Hey, I can be serious, but when I am, I kinda destroy everything.

Lincoln: Is he by any chance the weirdest me?

Void Lincoln: No, you haven't seen the pocket universes yet.

Lincoln: The what?

80s Lincoln: Ey, that will be all up in da Bonus Scene after this chapter right here.

Lincoln: Okay then, can't wait for that.

80s Lincoln: Whats you mean by that broseph?

Lincoln: I hate you.

80s Lincoln: Yeah right, I can not even be looked at with a straight face.

Lincoln: Well my face is curved downwards.

80s Lincoln: Fair point, but still bro, you seriously can't hate me dat much, I'm awesome.

Lincoln: You need to learn real words.

80s Lincoln: These words were real back in the 80s.

Lincoln: How old are you?

80s Lincoln: I'm still 11 bro, but people like to teach.

Lincoln: Oh course, look, just what is it that you do?

80s Lincoln: Well, when I'm not going to school, I usually hang out with Clyde or Ronnie.

Lincoln: See that's normal.

80s Lincoln: Normal doesn't exist, some people only like to act like they're normal.

Lincoln: That's the best thing that came out of your mouth so far.

80s Lincoln: Look bud, there is lots you have to see.

Lincoln: Well trust me, if everything is disco, then, I've seen enough.

80s Lincoln: Well, you know, here's my universe version of our sisters.

Everybody looked quite different, but if you want to find out what they look like, I suggest looking at Fresh-Knight's Deviantart.

Lincoln: Everybody is so weird, Luna is more metal than before.

80s Lincoln: It's amazing what the imagination can do.

Lincoln: Right, people created you, okay, so, is there anything fun to do around here, what do you do?

80s Lincoln: Well, I ain't no pacifist, In fact, the number one way I make people hurting on the inside feel better, **is making them hurt worse on the outside.**

Lincoln: 0 to 10 instantly.

80s Lincoln: Yeah, strangers are the one thing I don't like.

Lincoln: Wait, doesn't beating everyone up like that make you evil?

Void Lincoln: Actually, he's one of the most Neutral versions of you that exists.

Lincoln: Well then what IS evil to you?

Void just gave Classic Lincoln the "do you really have to ask" look.

Lincoln: Oh, right, the guy who eats everything, yeah.

80s Lincoln: Wait a second.

Lincoln: What?

80s Lincoln: That person is not from my 80s Universe.

Eight Zero pointed to a person who looked very bit up and bloody, covered in bandages.

80s Lincoln: Speaking of that "Eats everything" dude, I'm not letting one of his strangers in my Universe.

Eight Zero pulls out a weird phone.

80s Lincoln: Hey Nightmare, I got a 210 here.

Lincoln: 210?

Void Lincoln: Code for "Universe Hopper"

Lincoln: Yeah, and WHO IS NIGHTMARE!?

Void Lincoln: He's like the AU police. He finds people who break the AU laws and puts them in the Void Jail.

Lincoln: What does he look like?

Void Lincoln: He looks like Tar took the shape of our body.

Lincoln: Nasty.

Nightmare Lincoln then teleports into the universe, and had one of the deepest voices.

Nightmare: Where is the dirty hopper?

80s Lincoln: Hungry Universe all ups over there.

Nightmare then extended his arm to grab the Man from the Hungry Universe and pulled him to himself.

Nightmare: Offense Number 1, Verbal Warning, next time, you'll do some time.

Nightmare then opens a portal to the Hungry Universe and chucks the Hopper right through, destroying the technology used to get to the 80s AU in the process.

Nightmare: Stupid trespassers.

Void Lincoln: Hey Nightmare, I don't think you met Classic over here.

Nightmare: Authorized Alternate Universe travel, alright.

Lincoln: Uh, hello I guess.

Nightmare: Come on, shake my hand.

Lincoln: 1, Gross, 2, My hand will go right through yours.

Nightmare: I guess that's true.

Lincoln: What is this "Void Jail"

Nightmare: Void.

Void: I got it.

Void teleported himself, Classic, Nightmare, and 80s to the Void Jail.

Nightmare: This is where I put AU Law breakers.

Lincoln: What kind of crimes are there?

Nightmare: Universe Hopping when un-authorized, Killing somebody who shouldn't die in that universe, Destruction of Universe, that's why he's here.

Nightmare said as he pointed to a cell holding what appeared to be Lincoln with black ooze coming out of his eyes.

Lincoln: I see, who's that, and how long are these time charges?

Nightmare: That's Killer, and the time charges are, Universe Hopping, time period equal to a day, Killing People who shouldn't die, the amount of time it takes to rewind the universe to the point where the person's still alive, plus Time period equal to a day, and finally, Destruction of Universe, the amount of time it takes to re-create their Universe, and that takes a LONG time.

Void Lincoln: Especially since I'm not in the process of doing it.

80s Lincoln: So Our boy Killer is going to be all up in there for a while.

Lincoln: Right, Void, can you send 80s home while we talk about those Pocket Universes?

Void Lincoln: Sure, Nightmare, take Eight Zero home.

Nightmare: Sure.

Void Lincoln: Let's go.

Anti-Void: Finally you guys are back, I wasn't going to stay with that guy the whole time.

Lincoln: So you just came back here?

Anti-Void: Yeah.

Lincoln: Okay, what are these Pocket Universes?

A/N: All credits to 80s universe in previous chapter, Nightmare Lincoln owned by me, inspired by the powers of Nightmare Sans, owned by Jokublog, Killer Lincoln is owned by me, inspired by Killer Sans, created by 99% on Tumbler.


	8. Bonus Scene: Pocket Universes

Bonus Scene: Pocket Universes

 **Like the last one, this IS official to the story. Previous appearing content has credits on previous chapters.**

 **AND YES! This IS meant to be short.**

Lincoln: What is a Pocket Universe?

Void Lincoln: It's like when Universes crossover to make a new one, for example, you saw Evil and Age Swap, well, there's a pocket universe where You guys are age swapped, and you are also, Working for Queen, most evil, that junk.

Lincoln: Literal crossovers. Wow.

Void Lincoln: And there are rules to these, so that the multiverse doesn't get overloaded. Rule 1: Any 2 universes can theoretically crossover.

Lincoln: But what if they're opposites?

Void Lincoln: Like Nightmare, his opposite would be Dream, and them crossed over would be Night Dreams.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Night Dreams, he's weird.

Void Lincoln: You think everybody is weird.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Well that's the perspective I get when my primary function is to destroy the unbalanced.

Lincoln: Rule number 2?

Void Lincoln: Rule 2: No, and I mean NO, 3 universes can be used to make a Triple Crossover Pocket Universe, unless one of the 3 is Genderbend.

Lincoln: 1. I remember that one, 2. Why is that the one exception?

Void Lincoln: Because there is ALWAYS a genderbend of something, straight up.

Lincoln: Right, well, couldn't somebody just use Pocket Universes to Break Rule 2?

Void Lincoln: That's where this comes in, Rule 3: Pocket Universes may count as 1 Universe, but their code is too dangerous to try and crossover with another.

Lincoln: And what if somebody on the internet makes a Triple Crossover AU anyway.

Anti-Void Lincoln: I destroy it.

Lincoln then spoke in a very sarcastic tone

Lincoln: Well aren't you cheerful?

Void Lincoln: He wasn't done, he destroys it, IF, the chances of that Universe becoming canon to the Multiverse is met, which is NEVER, but you never know.

Lincoln: Wait, how many versions of us have been killed?

Void Lincoln: None, you kill a Lincoln, you kill their Universe, and Lincolns can't harm each other anyway, so.. yeah.

Lincoln: Why does a universe die if their Lincoln does?

Void Lincoln: Because we're the Main Character of the Show.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Anyway, tighten up those Lases, cause the reason we taught you this is because we're going to Evil Genderbend next.

Lincoln: Oh God.

A/N: Hello people, this is another Bonus Scene for between-chapter small topics. Every Crossover Lincoln that was listed in this chapter is owned by me, I know, selfish, but hey, nobody thought of it before I did, so logistics says I win.


	9. Chapter 6: No class, Only brash

Chapter 6: No class, Only brash

 **Previous appearing content has credits in previous chapters**

 **Grammar fixes in the Previous Chapters, if something didn't make sense, I suggest looking again.**

 **The Genderbent Universe are not the most widely known Names in the series, so I will set up this guide for you JUST in case you don't know.**

 **This guide will be in any chapter involving a main focus on a Genderbent Universe, despite some of them not showing up in it.**

 **Loki is male Lori**

 **Loni is male Leni**

 **Luke is male Luna**

 **Lane is male Luan**

 **Lynn is still the name, but I will put (m) to help**

 **Everybody knows who Linka is**

 **Lars is male Lucy**

 **Leif is male Lana**

 **Lexx is male Lola**

 **Levi is male Lisa**

 **Leon is male Lily**

Void Lincoln: Welcome to the Genderbent Evil House.

Lincoln: This isn't something I'm looking forward to.

Anti-Void: Lincoln I am, I find it funny when versions of us like this exist.

Void Lincoln: Of course you do, anyway, let's first see what she's like.

Lincoln: Evil Girl me still scares me in my predictions.

Over in the Loud Yard.

Evil Leif: Ow!

Evil Linka: What's wrong Leif?

Evil Leif: Lexx hit me in the arm with a rock.

Evil Linka: **WHAT?!**

Evil Lexx: Wait Linka, please calm down, I didn't mean it.

Evil Linka: Don't tell me to calm down, what's the number 1 rule in this house?

Evil Lexx: "Don't cause physical harm to your siblings."

Evil Linka: And you broke it, now, go to your room.

Evil Lexx: That seems excessive.

Evil Linka: Are you questioning my authority as the most evil sibling young man? You will regret it if you are.

Evil Lexx: No I am not, I'm going.

Evil Linka: Good, stay up there for 1 hour.

Evil Lexx: Of course.

He runs back inside.

Evil Leif: Thanks Linka.

Evil Linka: Physical Harm to any of you is something I don't like, which is Why I don't do it either.

Evil Leif: What should I do?

Evil Linka: It's not broken, just Ice it, and it will be fine.

Evil Leif: Okay.

He also goes inside, when suddenly time stops.

Evil Linka: Oh great, the Voids are here again.

The Voids and Classic walk up.

Lincoln: What was that?

Evil Linka: Well what's with you? Classic right? I heard so much about you. Probably because you're the Original.

Lincoln: You are way meaner than Male Evil us.

Evil Linka: That dork is only evil for his own personnel, I do it because it's my duty as a citizen of the King, and it's kind of fun beating Bandits up.

Lincoln: You still seemed to care about, what was his name, Leif?

Evil Linka: Of course, I could NEVER wish any harm to my brothers, I just make them do their time.

Lincoln: At least it's not jail.

Void Lincoln: This is defiantly the most Brash version of us.

Evil Linka: I didn't ask to be created.

Void Lincoln: Well sorry if these Universe's codes are mixing together.

Lincoln: Uh guys.

Evil Linka: Enough about me, what's up with you?

Lincoln: (whispering to Void) Is this normal?

Void: (whispering back) No, I suggest get what you want, and leaving.

Lincoln: Well, what's there to say really?

Evil Linka: Well, what's your relationships like?

Lincoln: Well, my family is pretty cool with me, My best friend is awesome, and my "Girlfriend" is pretty sweet on the inside.

Evil Linka: Girlfriend? Heh, I always wanted to know what romance was like, but no dude has the balls to come up to me.

Lincoln: They're afraid of you?

Evil Linka: How did you know?

Lincoln: Evil Male us mentioned something about fear.

Evil Linka: Well for once he's right.

Lincoln: Have you calmly talked to a guy before?

Evil Linka: Well, that's a good sounding idea. I might try that with Ron later.

Lincoln: Okay then.

Evil Linka: Well, what's it like to be so, free, in your world?

Lincoln: It's alright, I mean, to be fair, there are a lot of negatives along with positives.

Evil Linka: What positives are there?

Lincoln: Why are you so interested?

Evil Linka: Uh, no reason, I just hate not knowing things.

Lincoln: Well, I think I have to go now.

Evil Linka: See ya.

Lincoln: I guess.

Void teleports the main 3 back.

Lincoln: Okay, WHAT WAS THAT?!

Void Lincoln: Hey Nightmare, Evil Linka is now on special watch.

Nightmare: Got it. *adds her to the special watch list*

Anti-Void Lincoln: She seemed interested in your universe.

Lincoln: Yeah, I never want to see her again, creeps me out.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Relax will you, it's not that serious.

Everybody just looked at him with a "You're kidding me" look.

A/N: Evil Genderbend is my AU, not really anything else is needed to be said.


	10. Chapter 7: Dark and Destructive

Chapter 7: Dark and Destructive

 **All previous appearing content has credits on previous chapters**

Nightmare: Hold it, we got a hopper.

Void Lincoln: Where?

Nightmare: They just appear to be going for the pitch black room.

Void Lincoln: Why do we have that?

Anti-Void Lincoln: That's my thinking space, let's go.

The enter to find a, to sugar code it, weird Lincoln sitting there in the light spot. He had a black T-Shirt, black pants, dark gray shoes, and a dark gray hoodie. His skin was a medium gray, hair white as ever, and his eyes were black with white pupils, what this thing human, no, it's not.

Nightmare: Oh it's Dark.

Dark Lincoln: Hey!

Nightmare: What?

Dark Lincoln: Don't talk about me with disrespect when I can hear it.

Nightmare: You have to be removed from here, violently.

Dark Lincoln: Hey bud, you and I both know I don't like to fight.

Nightmare: Because you're too weak.

Lincoln: What is this guy from, a dark universe where everybody is a living shadow?

Void Lincoln: No, he's from a universe that's not exactly the best decision to talk about.

Lincoln: Okay...

Nightmare: You have hopped Universes without authorization.

Dark Lincoln: Hey, I'm trying to get home too.

Nightmare: I can take care of that.

Void Lincoln: Just do what he asks and do it non-violently.

Nightmare: Fine.

As that's getting taken care of, let's continue this conversation.

Lincoln: So, why is he like that, and weak?

Void Lincoln: Cause he's not the only Lincoln from his Universe, he's kind of the main one's clone/son.

Lincoln: Son?

Void Lincoln: Not for real, but technically he is considering that Universe's Main Us had a hand in his creation.

Lincoln: What did he do, inject a liquid into his own shadow?

Void Lincoln: Kinda.

Lincoln: I'm not a scientist, but I don't think that's possible.

Void Lincoln: Hey, don't get me wrong, there _are_ universes where you _do_ have real kids. Mostly other people's fanfictions.

Lincoln: That, understandable due to why they exist, other people writing it. How old is that Dark Us, cause he sounded too deep to be 11.

Void Lincoln: Technically 1, but his body is biologically built as an 11 year old just like almost every other us, however, the voice is unexplained.

Lincoln: Okay, another thing, we were talking about Pocket Universes before _this_ happened. What is the crossover of you and Anti?

Void Lincoln: Even I admit, I find that guy a little weird.

?: Being weird is what makes a Lincoln a, well, Lincoln.

Void Lincoln: Speak of the devil. Here's Paradox himself.

Paradox Lincoln: Yeah, here I am.

Lincoln: Paradox? Again, not a scientist, but I agree 2 voids combining would be a Paradox.

Paradox to say the least, looked quite all over the place, his skin was purple, his eye color was typical cartoon black pupil only to gold, and even though that was the only real change, it was _something_ to see.

Lincoln: Well, this is going to be hilarious.

Paradox Lincoln: Yes it is.

Void Lincoln: Alright guys, we got a Chapter to finish, we won't get to the goal of Chapter 10 at this rate.

Lincoln: Right, this is only Chapter 7, *turns to reader* In case you ignored every title to this point.

Anti-Void: Come on Nightmare.

Nightmare: Alright.

They went back to the main room.

Lincoln: So where are we going next?

Void Lincoln: I'm not sure, every other universe I can currently think of is either Literally, and I _do_ mean LITERALLY, Evil, A cheesy crossover, or just straight up bad to talk about. sometimes more than one of those things.

Lincoln: Well how are we supposed to get past Chapter 10 if that's the case?

Void Lincoln: Well, we will think of _something._

A/N: Hey guys, credits time, Dark technically belongs to another AU, but because that AU doesn't really have an official story, it's technically my character at the time this was written, if he appears in another story, and that changes, I will note it. Paradox is also owned by me, jeez I'm greedy aren't I?


	11. Chapter 8: Yet Another Void

Chapter 8: Yet Another Void

 **Seriously, how many of these Voids are going to exist? This should be the last non-pocket universe one, anyway, previous appearing content has credits on previous chapters.**

An alarm started going off.

Nightmare: Anti, we got an overpowered universe, needing destruction.

Void Lincoln: It looks like somebody's already doing that.

Paradox Lincoln: Oh no, it can't be him.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Let's find out.

Anti transported all of them to the universe that needed destruction.

Evil Girl: This world is mine now, everybody in this universe will be under my control.

?: In your dreams.

Anti and the others are hiding nearby.

Void: It's him, It's Creepy.

"Creepy": I'll beat you and destroy this universe so it can be remade,

Evil Girl: And what changes can possibly be made when this world gets remade?

"Creepy": **You won't exist inside of it!**

?: Yeah!

Here we see the Lincoln of the crumbling Universe, wearing a white shirt instead of orange, and orange gloves.

"Creepy": Delta, you made it.

Delta Lincoln: As if a puny and power hungry bandit could stop me.

Bandit: Now there's two of you? This is unfair.

"Creepy": No, _this_ is unfair.

Creepy lifts up one of his hands revealing it's glowing orange, and after he made a shoving motion at the Bandit, His move called the "Core Destroyer" exploded in the Bandit's direction, knocking her out, and destroying everything in the blast radius.

Delta Lincoln: We need the code now!

Creepy launched another Core Destroyer downward, revealing a deep pit with green numbers flying around.

Delta Lincoln: That's it, just grab it and blow the shell of this place up.

Creepy pulled out a flash-drive like device and plugs it in to the core of the universe, sucking it in.

Delta Lincoln: I'll get this to Void, get rid of the rest of this universe.

Back with Void and Co.

Void: We should go back before A. Delta finds out we're here, and B. We get blown up.

They teleport back at the same time Delta did, after he got the Bandit.

After everyone was gone, Creepy's hands started glowing red, and everything was gone in a second after Creepy teleported out.

At the Void Base

Delta Lincoln: I need my world rebuilt.

Nightmare: I'll take that criminal off your hands.

After Nightmare took her to the jail cells, the conversation continues.

Lincoln: Who is Creepy?

Creepy: Actually, my name is really repetitive, but just look at my new nametag in the script.

Classic Lincoln pulled out a piece of paper and noticed it said "C.P. Anti"

Lincoln: So, you're a version of Anti-Void?

C.P. Anti: Kind of, more like, you know, a big brother to him or something similar.

Lincoln: Hey, that's more believable than the acting on some of those late night horror shows.

C.P. Anti: Good one, anyway, did you have any questions?

Lincoln: How powerful are you?

C.P. Anti: I can literally kill Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls with my fists, does that answer your question?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Void Lincoln: Yeah, I mean, Me and certain other versions of us can do it too, but not as fast as he can.

Lincoln: Alright, but let's not put crossovers in here, please.

C.P. Anti: Speaking of which, I'm going to go do that now, later.

Creepy teleported away.

Lincoln: I thought Bill was dead.

Void Lincoln: That hasn't stopped animators before.

Lincoln: Okay, so, what is with these Voids and all that.

Void Lincoln: Well, as that proved, protecting AUs requires a LOT of power, and it takes energy too.

Lincoln: So, how many versions of us protect the AUs.

Void Lincoln: Me, Anti, Creepy, Nightmare, Dream, and any Pocket Universe version of us that is a crossover of at least one of us 5.

Paradox Lincoln: Like me. I'm a crossover of Void and Anti, and it can just be 1 of the 5, like Ghoul, who is a crossover of Nightmare and Evil.

Lincoln: Why haven't we met Dream yet?

Anti-Void Lincoln: Well I guess that's what the next chapter will be then.

A/N: Credits time, That little mention of Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch, Delta was created by me, inspired by Delta Sans, who was created by Animated Zorox, C.P. Anti was created by me, inspired by Creepypasta Error Sans, created by The AU Community. Man I am greedy with these AUs, I promise Chapter 10 (this is 8) will have somebody else's AU.


	12. Chapter 9: Meeting Dream

Chapter 9: Meeting Dream

 **All previous appearing content has credits on previous chapters.**

Nightmare: It's best we get going if we want to meet him.

Void Lincoln: Alright, let's go.

Void teleports himself, Classic, and Nightmare to a weird room that looks like it's used for rituals.

Lincoln: Well, isn't this just a peachy place.

Dream: In fact Classic, it isn't.

Void and Nightmare jump from Dream's sudden appearance. He looked like Lincoln, but with a Sun Headband, and Yellow Robe-Like clothing, with Sun symbols in certain places. He was also wearing Yellow-Orange Fingerless Gloves.

Lincoln: Joke is on you sucker, I'm getting used to that.

Dream: Well, lucky for you, you actually _have_ a family, and with it, comes Lucy and her jumpscares.

Lincoln: I didn't ask to be thought of and animated.

Dream: That's true.

Lincoln: If you're a Dream Me, then why aren't you, cheerful or something?

Dream: To be honest, I am cheerful compared to him.

Dream pointed to another Lincoln who had similar clothing, but with a Black Robe, Dark Purple Fingerless Gloves, and a Moon Headband

Lincoln: Who's that guy?

The new Lincoln simply teleported forward right in front of classic.

Night Dreams: Hey, I'm Night Dreams, the crossover of Dream and Nightmare Us.

 **(A/N): This next scene has mentioning of a half loved, half hated shipping, so, skip if you want, I'll leave another note to tell you when it is over.**

Lincoln: Why do you talk with the same tone as Lucy?

Dream: He's just like that, in fact, if it weren't against AU laws to date somebody from another AU, I'd set em up. Provided we hid his identity as a Lincoln and gave him a real name.

Lincoln: Didn't need to hear that.

Nightmare: Can you picture it?

Lincoln: I can't UN-picture it.

Night Dreams: Not to mention Loudcest REALLY ticks half the Loud House Fanbase.

Lincoln: Oh yeah, but people do it anyway for the other half that Loves it.

 **(A/N): If you skipped, it's over.**

Void Lincoln: *from afar* TALK ABOUT SOMETHING NORMAL PLEASE!

Night Dreams: So, what do you want to know?

Lincoln: I have one question, am I the only version of me that isn't basically a God?

Dream: Well, there is Evil, Age Swap, Family Swap, 80s, other fanfics on this site, and don't even get me into how many there are when you count in genderbend.

Lincoln: Okay, well, that head spin was enough to ensure me.

Night Dreams: I get that head spin every Thursday.

Lincoln: Okay then, Is he alright?

Dream: Like I said, He's just like this.

Void Lincoln: Alright, let's roll.

Everybody goes back to the Void Base, and sees Anti discussing somebody with the Bandit that nearly destroyed Delta's Universe.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Why did you do it exactly?

Bandit: My brother was killed by that other White-Haired guy, I want revenge.

Anti-Void Lincoln: He killed your bro because he was evil. Delta is a good guy. Anyway, I guess It's time I offer one of my deals.

Bandit: Deals?

Anti-Void Lincoln: I offer different deals for different situations, I'll offer you my Death Deal.

Bandit: What is it?

Anti-Void Lincoln: *creates and orange fireball in his right hand* Here's how this works, I can *turns the fireball blue* Resurrect him, but he'll have no memory of you, or *turns fireball red* He can keep his memories, but I have to kill you too.

Bandit: Why can't you just bring him back?

Anti-Void Lincoln: Well, the only one who can do that is Reaper, but I don't think you want to talk to him.

Bandit: I just want my bro back, take me to "Reaper"

Anti-Void Lincoln: Well, if you insist.

They find themselves teleported into what looks to be another ritual room.

Reaper Lincoln: It's been a while Anti, I figured you should have died long ago due to all that body distortion from time in the Anti-Void, where you got your name.

Anti-Void Lincoln: See, this is why we question the point of your existence you Hipster Death, alright brat, tell him what you want.

Bandit: Excuse me Mister?

Reaper Lincoln: Just call me Death.

Bandit: Okay Death, I want my brother back, we was killed by...

Anti-Void Lincoln: He was killed by Delta in the Ultra Universe.

Reaper Lincoln: I see, but I do have a price, maybe, the life of your friend over there, should've died long ago.

Anti-Void Lincoln: Hold up "Cool Guy Reaper", I die, when I SAY I die, you here me?

Reaper Lincoln: Okay then, how about... One of your teeth.

Bandit: A tooth? Weird, but if it gets my bro back, okay.

Reaper then takes one of the Bandit's teeth, painlessly though.

Reaper Lincoln: Alright, I need this for some spell later. Okay, just stand in the middle of that circle right there, and put something that belonged to your bro in the middle of it, right on the ring with the scythe symbol.

The Bandit Girl put down a piece of one of her brother's shirts.

Reaper Lincoln: Okay, here we go.

Dust started flying everywhere, taking the form of the brother's body, finally, he was brought to life.

Reaper Lincoln: Alright it's done, now get out of here before I kill somebody.

Anti-Void: Pleasant as always Reaper, see you at the St. Patrick's Day party.

Anti teleport himself back to the Void base, and the Bandits back to their cell.

Void Lincoln: What do we do now?

Lincoln: How about, we go to the universe of somebody else's fanfic?

Void Lincoln: That would be a great finale, but wouldn't count as advertising that fic?

Lincoln: It's not advertising if it's not being sold, It's more of, friendly suggestion.

Void Lincoln: Alright, I'll bite, what Fanfic did you have in mind?

A/N: **Taking Fanfic suggestions for them to enter, rules on next "chapter"** , Roll the credits, Dream Lincoln is owned by me, greedy man, I'm so greedy, I got to stop that, anyway, Dream was inspired Dream Sans, created by Jokublog, Night Dreams actually already had his credits when he was mentioned in another chapter. Reaper inspired by Reaper Sans, made by Renrink.


	13. Fanfic Suggestion Rules

Fanfic Suggestion rules.

I'm currently taking suggestions for somebody's fanfic to appear as the last AU on here

For one whole week, I will take suggestions for fanfics, once said week is up, I will put any suggestions with valid entry on a poll. Issues with entry may be listed below

 **Valid Entry:** In order for it to be valid entry, the one suggesting it must have positive outlook on the fic, and can't be a guest. If the writer of the fic (somehow) suggests it to me, it will be instantly valid and going to the poll. **I will check to make sure the fic exists too.**

 **Rating:** Really I'll accept anything as long as it does not contain Rape or Sex Scenes in it.

 **Status:** The story must be Complete so I know the plot fully.

 **Word Length is not TOO much of an issue, if it's a One-Shot, I will decide myself if it's valid, I can't really explain it further.**

 **Hiatus stories are out of question.**


	14. Poll is Up!

**The Poll to vote for the story that appears in the final chapter is now up on my profile, go see your options and vote for your favorite, ANYBODY WITH A PROFILE CAN. Feel free.**

 **There are absolutely no negatives!**


	15. Final Chapter: Arm of Shine

Chapter 10: The Arm of Shine

 **A little change up, just so I don't get people biting at my feet, I have written this chapter in story format. If you liked the previous format better (I'd be genuinely surprised if you did), then blame all those picky people.**

 **The Winning Fic for this Chapter was A Brother's Debt by LoudAuthor, for the 3 who didn't win, get your hopes up, because all 4 fics that were nominated for an appearance in this chapter will appear in my upcoming One-Shot "St Patrick's Day AU Party".**

 **As always, previous appearing content has credits in the previous chapters, let's start the FINAL CHAPTER NOW!**

"I figured you would know a fic we could go to." Lincoln said. "Well, there are some fics you really should not see man." Void Lincoln replied. This left both Lincolns in a complete loss of thought, unsure of what they were going to do.

"Just use the random selector" Anti Void Lincoln told the two. "Are you crazy Anti, do you know how much of a chance there is to end up in a fanfic I would actually be comfortable visiting?!" Void asked his opposite. "Hey, there's 600 or so we know of that are English, that's a good start isn't it?" Anti asked back. "I guess you have a point, but if we don't?" Void said as if to quiz the Albino Boy. "Then we get the heck out, and pretend we never saw it." Anti suggested.

"Fine, you win. Let's just get this out of the way." Void angrily said. He summoned a fireball that was changing colors going through the rainbow spectrum. Void snapped his fingers and then there was a sudden flash. After it cleared up, Classic, Void, and Anti found themselves in a place that already seemed to have it's time frozen.

"You were right Void, that was a bad idea, I don't even know where we are." Anti said, confused as he had ever been, then they heard a mysterious voice. "Perhaps I can give you a clue Albino Boy." The 3 look in the direction the voice came from to see another version of Lincoln. This one was older, looked to be about 20 years old. His most recognizable feature being his right arm is a prosthetic replacement. On both of his hands, he has rings all over his fingers, each one had an animal with a ruby on it. They noticed he also had a wedding ring on.

"Debt?" Void asked. "Yeah it's me Void" Debt replied. "So who are those two guys?" He asked. "This is Anti and Classic." "Hey" They both said. "Classic? Heh, I should have guessed it would just be me at 11 years old." He said, showing some kind of expectation for what Classic was like. "What happened to your arm?" Lincoln asked, he seemed reasonably horrified by the sight of it.

"My Twin Sister caused it." Debt answered. "Twin?" Lincoln asked. Void happily filled Lincoln in. "Yeah, Debt here had a twin sister, in fact, I'll go get her, back in a flash." He said as he teleported away. "What did she do exactly?" Anti asked, curious himself. "Directly, she did nothing, but she set off a bomb in a building we were in, and I got caught, so I had to make a, uh, sacrifice to escape." Debt replied.

 **A/N: That actually happened in the story.**

"Let me go weirdo." They heard a woman's voice scream. It seemed that Void had just arrived with the Twin of the Hour. "Just go to your bro." Void said releasing her hands.

"Hey Sis, I see you met Void." Debt replied. "This isn't funny." She replied, then Void butted in and faced Anti and Classic. "You two, meet, and I'm not joking, Lincada." "Ha ha, I don't have a real name, hilarious, and I have this guy to thank for that." Lincada said sarcastically, Pointing at Debt with her thumb. "Are you really going to bring this argument up again" Debt asked her. "No, but I'm just still mad about it." Lincada simply replied before asking, "What's going on anyway?"

"Long story short, we're alternate universe versions of your bro." Void said to fill her in. "Why did you get me into this, just because we're twins doesn't make us the same person." Lincada said to argue the point of getting her into the conversation. "That is true, but I find you close enough to at be able to hang out with us, like at the St. Patrick's Day Party." Void said.

"All I heard was party, and I'm loving that sound of that." Lincada said. "Why is she wearing that?" Classic Lincoln asked, pointing at her very strange outfit. "Oh yeah, she got 10 years in the Insane Asylum for serial terrorism and murder." Debt said. "It took hours of pleading "Insanity" to get that low of a punishment, and I only have 4 years left." "Shouldn't she be wearing a straight-jacket?" Anti asked. "What's the point? I've shown no desire to escape, and I don't have one either, there is also nothing in my room I can kill myself with, so really, there is no point." Lincada explained.

"I have no idea how you live your life." Lincoln said. "Then you wouldn't believe me If I told you I was a Mafia Boss?" Debt asked. "No I wouldn't" Lincoln replied. "Well you better." Void simply said. "Yeah, it is true, my bro always finds a way, even found a way to same Me and Himself from that crumbling building." Lincada said. "They know a little of that story, at least the part where I got this arm." Debt told her. "Oh yeah, glad you're not mad about that." She nervously replied back.

"So, how did it feel growing up with a twin?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know, I only met her around 8 years ago, 2 of those I only knew her as her astroprojection. Claiming to be some kind of inner side of me." Debt said. "Come on bro, we're twins, we both know I'm kind of half-right on that." Lincada said to Debt.

"I know, but I seriously can't believe some of the things you did." Debt said. "Hey, if you're talking about that thing I said that one time, It's justified cause you had no idea who I was at the time." Lincada said back. "What did she say?" Anti asked. "It's best you don't know" Void just simply said to avoid having to remember that in too much detail. "So how many in the family are over 18, cause you look to be 20." Lincoln asked. "I am 20, but Lucy's Birthday isn't for another Month, she'll be 18 then." Debt answered. "Yeah, I also know that couple of months where Lucy is only 2 years younger than me instead of 3." Lincoln said. "And then you'll have to see about that deal you made." Lincada teased. "Don't remind me about promises." Debt said back at his twin. "Hey, you're good at making promises, like when you promised my projection you would find my real self." Lincada said. "I don't remember ever directly promising that." Debt replied back. "Well you may as well have, considering how violent you were trying to get my location." Lincada informed. "I'm pretty sure we established that was the healing accelerator." Debt said back.

The twins continued mildly bantering at each other like this while Anti had a bucket of popcorn, catching Void and Classic's attention. "What? I can watch this all day." Anti said. "You should write and illustrate children's books." Lincoln sarcastically retorted. "Hey buddy, You and I both know that every Lincoln made a Promise they have a problem keeping, don't make me break mine." Anti said. "What was your promise, not leaving again?" Lincoln said. "Uh... yes." Anti said, slightly embarrassed by the fact that was a promise he had to actually make.

"Alright, if you two are done, we would like to ask some questions, at least Classic over here does." Void told the bickering twins. "Alright little me, what questions do you have?" Debt asked. "First off, I heard you say Mafia Boss, what's that story?" Lincoln asked. "It's rather simple to be honest, I was under the influence of some kind of healing accelerator, and I got a little crazy and ended up getting shot, putting me in a coma for a year, was also the time I spent my second year with Sis's Astro-Ghost, anyway, as I was saying, when I woke up, I just had all of Nora's rings and was the boss of the place." Debt said to tell the tale. "Who knew getting shot was all it took?" Lincada teasingly asked.

"I went to the Hospital, I don't think we should be joking that much about it." Debt said. "Well it happened, and I'm responsible for your arm, so I kind of owe you for that, and for saving my life." Lincada said. "You thought I would just let you die?" Debt asked. "Yeah, I mean, I pulled a couple of your teeth out, straight up tortured you, and kidnapped everybody, not to mention how peeved you were at me killing that other boss guy, and as you said earlier, when I was an Astroprojection, I kind of messed with you in pretty weird ways." Lincada said. "I would never let my twin die, also, weird ways eh? I'm sure there is a better word for it." said Debt, as Void butted in, "Well, it's a shame people would actually have to read the story to know."

"The what?" Lincada asked. "You may know Astroprojection Sis, but I still need to teach you about the 4rth wall." Debt said to her. "Whatever, are there any other questions for us?" Lincada said, avoiding whatever was happening. "What things did you exactly do to get into this Mafia in the first place?" Anti asked, again, curious for himself. "Ah, that story, it wouldn't be the first time in my life I tangled with Faith face-to-face." Debt replied. "Last time you did that, you got Ronnie and pregnant with quintuplets." Lincada slyly replied. "Didn't need to hear that." Both Classic and Anti said at the same time. "Oh yeah? Try to guess how many kids Ronnie want to have with my bro." Lincada said. "Don't do that please, it's really bad." Debt said.

Debt continued. "As I was saying, I got in after I caught woman named Nora trying to hide her money in an abandoned house, She offered me to have some of it, in exchange I work for her mafia, but after getting shot a few years ago, I suddenly became leader for I don't know what." "Yeah, Bro's living big times while I rot away in my cell." Lincada said. "You'll be 24 when you get out, I know people who are older than that are probably less successful then you'll be." Debt said. "So, what do you guys want anyway, a tour or something?" Lincada asked.

"Unless these two want to see white walls everywhere and lots of frozen bodies, I suggest not." Void said pointing at Anti and Classic. "And we don't" Lincoln said. "Well then I guess our visit is over, sorry it seemed short man." Void said. "Hey, it has way more words than most of the chapters already." Debt said. "Seriously, what are you guys talking about!?" Lincada asked. "I'll tell you later." Debt said.

"Okay you two, see you at St. Patrick's Day." Void said as the 3 visitors teleported everyone back to where they were before and resumed time there. Once they got back, they got greeted by Nightmare. "So, how was it?" Nightmare asked. "It went pretty well, we ended up in A Brother's Debt." Void said. "Ah, nice." Nightmare complimented. "Well anyway Classic, I think it's time for you to finally go home." Void said. "Good, this adventure was taking so long it was like The Neverending Story." Lincoln joked. All 4 of them started laughing at the pun. "All's fair I guess, but seriously let's get you home." Void said. He teleported Himself and Lincoln back to Classic Loud House. "Alright, see you at the Party man." Void said as he resumed time and teleported away.

"Ah, there really is nothing like a day in the Loud House." Lincoln said. Lincoln then faced the readers. "Bye!"

 **The End**

 **A/N: Alright, Credits time, the AU was the fic, A Brother's Debt, written by LoudAuthor, you might like the story, It's long, but a lot of people like it, if you don't, it's understandable. There was a reference tot The Neverending Story, which is owned by Warner Brothers Studios and Fathom Events, just wanted to get that covered. Anyway, like Lincoln said, Bye!**


End file.
